nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupted Entity
Corrupted Entity is a fictional Zombies storyline and video game created by EternalBlaze. It features an original story parallel to Original Crew's story and shows how the zombie apocalypse in 1945 affected other areas of the world. There are several similarities between the original story and this one. Backstory In addition to assuming control of the Rising Sun Facility located in Japan, which had the task of mining more resources from the Element 115 meteor, Group 935 also set up another base to conduct operations in Japan as well. Though this base's primary objective was to keep the facility up and running, there was much testing conducted, whether it was the development of new Wonder Weapons, Perk-a-Colas, or testing serums on human subjects. All of this testing was to be reported back to the original headquarters in Europe in the event that any scientists made any significant discoveries. Due to the Allied victory in the Second World War, Group 935's funding halted and in addition to several issues within its own ranks, things began to fall through. The Japanese division of Group 935 had been forgotten. Resources diminished quickly and its scientists and workers either deserted, were killed, or stayed and suffered. Months pass by. Resources are almost depleted and very few survivors remain. Of those survivors are one of the Japanese division's top scientists, Dr. Shinji Ogawa, and his three remaining test subjects, a captured Chinese soldier, Tao Yongzheng, a disgraced German military officer, Alarick Schuster, and a American prisoner of war captured from the war, Raymond Bond. Dr. Ogawa had been tactful in hoarding resources for himself and his test subjects, allowing them to live as long as they did. Unfortunately, not all of his test subjects managed to survive (which turned out for the better, perhaps), supplies are running low for them, and they have begun to get overrun by the zombies, reanimated dead bodies from the Group 935 facility. Hell has broken loose all over the land. It's up to Dr. Ogawa and his test subjects to survive the relentless horde of undead and check if the Rising Sun Facility is holding up for itself. Characters The playable main characters in this storyline are shown below: Shinji Ogawa Tao Yongzheng Alarick Schuster Raymond Bond Maps Tainted Haven Shi No Machi Weapons The Weapons Guide is a separate page detailing each weapon that makes an appearance in this game, including (but not limited to) cost, general effectiveness, and other small bits of info. This page also includes the new Wonder Weapons featured in this storyline. Perk-a-Colas Because the storyline focuses on another place in time that conduced different tests, none of the old Perk-a-Cola machines will return, but the new ones featured in Corrupted Entity will virtually do the same things as the old Perk-a-Colas. Pro-Team Shake Pro-Team Shake is the Corrupted Entity equivalent to Juggernog, giving players more health once it is consumed. Its name is a play-on of "protein shake." Pro-Team refers to the drink helping out the team by giving its players more health, or for the team (being pro toward the team). Acid Reflex Acid Reflex is the Corrupted Entity equivalent to Speed Cola, giving players the ability to perform certain tasks faster, such as reloading their weapon and rebuilding barriers. Its name refers to the drug, LSD (otherwise known as acid), and its side effects from recreational use as well as it being a play-on of the disease, acid reflux. Quickshot Quench Quickshot Quench is the Corrupted Entity equivalent to Double Tap Root Beer, giving players the ability to fire their weapons at a faster rate. In addition, it also allows players to switch weapons faster and recover their weapon after sprinting faster. Savior's Sake Savior's Sake is the Corrupted Entity equivalent to Quick Revive Soda, allowing players to revive one another at a faster rate. Map Features Weaponologist The Weaponologist is the Corrupted Entity equivalent to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, albeit with several changes so that it is not simply a rename and reskin of the original. In addition to upgrading weapons, the Weaponologist offers other services such as providing ammo or specific, individual attachments, or upgrades. Atomic ATM The Atomic ATM serves as a way to transfer weapons and points from one player to another. This idea was taken from the Pack-a-Kick Machine (by the same person), although the idea is a bit more refined. Challenger Cantina The Challenger Cantina provides an alternative way to earn more points in a round by providing challenges to the players and rewards if those challenges are completed within the specified time constraints. This idea was taken from the iChallenge 5000, but has been refined. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Corrupted Entity Category:Non-Canon Storylines